The Return
by rosefireflys
Summary: The story of how Sherlock tells John that he is still alive. Might be continued at some point. Was actually written for mo WOST class. Johnlock. Mostly fluff.


John visited his grave everyday. He went to talk, hoping that Sherlock would pull one more miracle. He never knew it, but Sherlock was there every time. Watching him and wanting to go to him, but knowing he can't. He had to wait 3 years. 3 years. Of course, he knew everything that happened. After all, John came to talk to him every day. Sherlock was brilliant. He knew exactly how to stay in hiding, but when it came to John, it was hard to not tell him. A few times He could have taken 1 step, and he would have revealed it all. He had to protect John. The one thing he could not bear to lose completely. John still texted him. He never replied though. He couldn't. Not without risking John's life.

Fast forward. Today's the day. He can finally come out of hiding. The process was much more complicated than just a matter of saying "HI! I'm back!" The process involved a slow exposure of his true self to certain people in a certain order. Naturally, John was first, but Sherlock was nervous. What if John was mad at him? Well, John would be mad at him either way, but he wanted him to not run away.

John refused to stay in the flat after his death, but kept all of Sherlock's stuff there. In order to make sure everything went to plan, Sherlock needed to stop. The only problem was getting past Ms. Hudson. Although, he wasn't too worried. She was getting up there in her years. He was also a master of disguise. He had to be in order to clear his name. He tread quietly, knowing that she could not hear him. Loping up the stairs, he quickly went into the flat, closing the door behind him. He had to work quickly. It was a matter of get in, get out. Sherlock wondered who John is dating now, but he would have plenty of time to question him later. Taking a page out of Irene Adler's book, Sherlock used her phone to text John: "I'm not dead. Let's have dinner." He knew John would get the reference, but no one else would. He could not risk other people knowing, at least not yet.

John was at work when he heard his mobile go off. He discretely pulled it out to check.

_I'm not dead. Let's have dinner._

_What? Who is this? _He replied.

Not wanting to keep his patients waiting, he put his phone away and got back to work.

_Oh, John. Just meet me at Baker Street in 15 minutes._

_But. Aren't you gonna tell me who you are? It could only be one of two people, both of which are dead._

_Or are they?_

That last text message confused John. What did that mean? John decided to go anyway, if only for the small chance that it actually was Sherlock.

Going back was going to be tough for him. He hadn't been back in 3 years. Sure, he would go back to visit Ms. Hudson, but he was always detached, and more often than not, they would meet up for coffee instead.

Approaching 221B, John became nervous. What if it really was Sherlock? What would he do? You see, John was in love with Sherlock. Although John thought he was straight, Sometimes the heart does interesting things. As for Sherlock, no one knows. Some like to believe he is asexual, but most don't know the truth. He likes to refer to himself as genderblind. In other words, he technically could love someone, no matter what their gender, but he never did do feelings.

John Said hello to Ms. Hudson before heading up. He was scared. For Sherlock, he would take the risk.

Meanwhile, Sherlock looked calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out. What if John hated him? Would John forgive him? Would John return his feelings? He took a deep breath, and calmed down. Whatever John did, that was his choice.

Sherlock was laying on the couch, as he always was. John walked in, saw Sherlock, and stopped. HIS Sherlock was here. "Hi." He managed to get out, being struck breathless.

"Hello John."

"So, you're not dead?"

"Nope."

"It's been 3 years, Sherlock. 3 bloody years."

"I know John. And I'm sorry. I had to do it to protect you."

Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"I'm sorry John. I did it because I love you."

"Wait, what?

John couldn't believe it. Did Sherlock really just say he loved him?

"I'm sorry John. Was that not good?"

"No. So very far from not good."

John walked up and hugged him.

"Do me a favor though. Never do that again."


End file.
